


Oscillation

by Arthion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT5, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Slow Build, Trigger Warning!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthion/pseuds/Arthion
Summary: Oscillation: A single swing from one extreme limit to anotherAU in which Louis comes from a very bad place and Harry Styles is the notorious leader of a gang in London.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not take, translate, or post my work somewhere else please!

Waking up for the first time was more than simply confusing. It was blinding, scary, painful, but mostly unexpected. Louis was used to most of these, except for the light. He had not seen light in a very, very long time. Louis was used to the constant darkness surrounding him which made time an endless night. For him, often there was no difference between consciousness and unconsciousness. He did not think he would ever wake again. 

But he did, surrounded by soft sheets covering his body and a plush pillow shoved beneath his head. His damaged body felt comfortable for just a second too long and right then he realised it. He was not allowed on the bed. Panic surged through his body. He pushed himself up as fast as he could, arms trembling beneath him. Louis quickly lost his balance and fell to the right, rolling off the bed in one quick motion. He ended on the ground with and audible hit, but barely audible over noise in his ears. Blinding pain took over him, his ribs feeling like they finally teared through his paper skin. Breathing became difficult, luckily, since now no sound could escape his mouth. Just like he was taught. 

The light stayed bright white for several minutes, while Louis tried to steady his soft breathing. His body was curled up on himself, soft tears trickling down his cheeks. After a while he felt himself coming back to reality, opening his eyes to see his new surroundings. 

A man was hovering above him. Louis met his eyes, darkened by the shadow that was created by long brown curls. The face was pale, but sharp. High cheekbones, a sharp jawline and strong brows. It was not the face Louis was used seeing, which made him curl-up upon himself even more. He was not told that any friends would come over and he was also not made ready for them as usually happened, so he did not understand what was going on. Louis had quickly averted his eyes since that had been another rule. Therefore, he had not seen the hand slowly approaching him. The hand had a featherlight touch on his shoulder. That was Louis' cue. 

"I am very sorry Sir. I know I am not allowed in the bed," He mumbled softly, his throat dry and hurting, "Please, forgive me for being bad". His body shivered beneath the man's endless stare. Louis waited for the pain to come, the hits raining on him or the hurtful games. They never came. Instead, the man scooped his body up in his arms and put him on the bed again. Louis waited for the worst, nauseous by what was going to happen again and again, but stayed silent. Silence was the key to his small space in the house; his endless darkness. If he obeyed, he could go back.

He did not struggle when he was put on the bed and his body felt worn out by the endless pain anyway. All the movements made his head dizzy and the room was dancing around him. The curls of the man felt like they were wound around his throat and limited his oxygen supply. Green, black and white started mixing with each other, turning and turning. He fell away into unconsciousness happily shortly after; not having to endure what was coming to him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," A soft and deep voice echoed in Louis' head, "I'll take care of you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation of Louis will become more clear over time!

Waking up was just as confusing as the last time. The room was still as bright as ever. This time, Louis noticed a fresh smell hanging in the room; washing detergent, that was for sure. He blinked slowly, feeling like his head was stuffed with cotton balls. His mouth felt pretty much the same. It was as dry as a desert, tasting sour. He vaguely remembered this feeling that he had after drinking too much, but he could not remember touching any alcohol. He could not remember touching any drinks at all, for days and days on end. All he remembered was the thirst.

"Are you awake?" The deep voice made Louis' thoughts go back to emerald green eyes. His body curled up and he hesitantly looked up. The man was sitting in a large chair, about two meters away from him. The man had diverted his attention from the phone in his hand to Louis. 

Louis made a move again to get himself of the bed by pushing himself in a sitting position painfully, being caught red-handed on there, but the man's strong voice commanded him easily with a "Stay". And Louis did. He stayed as stiff as a statue when the man pushed himself out of the chair and walked to the bed within three steps. Louis shivered almost unnoticeable by seeing the man's body. He was very tall, probably a head taller than Louis himself was, and built with broad shoulders. The flimsy black material of the man's shirt showed the outline of his abs. This man was capable to crush Louis in every way. 

The man sat down on the edge of the bed, near Louis' feet. The blanket gave Louis the slightest feel of protection, but even that barrier could be broken within seconds, and he would be left bare. Ready to be used. His breath was sharp while he looked down at the bed, his hand being in main focus. He only now notices the needle in his hand and his eyes quickly follow the tubes and end on a pole next to the bed, carrying bags of fluids. He was majorly confused by the needle, never having one before. Drugs, that was the first thing coming to his mind. His attention was quickly focussed on the rest of his surroundings, his survival instinct kicking in. Behind the pole, he saw that there was a large room, but Louis did not get any time to observe it.

"Are you thirsty?" Louis nodded. The man got up again, making Louis flinch, and walked out of the room. When his heavy footsteps were barely audible, Louis quickly scanned the room he was in. Normally, when friends came over, he would be in a sort of game room. There would be a television, a fridge, a closet full of games, a leather couch, and a coffee table. More than enough suitable places to be played with. This room, however, he had never seen before. It was a grand bedroom but very simple. He was laid on a two-person bed that was against the wall. One of the other walls was lined with a huge bookshelf, covering the whole surface. There was a desk with a chair on the other side of the room, next to a closed closet. All the walls were painted a creamy white colour, contrasting with the dark brown, wooden floors. The last wall was mostly windows, covered with only a see-through white curtain. Louis gasped softly, seeing daylight for the first time in a very long time. The sense of longing to see it up close almost pulled him out of the bed but the retreating footsteps stopped him. 

The man walked to the bed and sat down in exactly the same spot as before, holding out a glass of water to Louis who didn't dare to take the glass. He knew better than to take without giving. 

"What would you like me to do for it, Sir" Louis addressed him carefully and softly, but was not sure if the man heard. His voice was fragile and hoarse, breaking with every word. It was no surprise after not having talked for days. Or weeks. Louis wouldn't know. The man kept a straight face, his eyes gliding over Louis' posture and observing him. His face was expressionless and serious. Eyes intense as ever. 

"Tell me your name?" The man requested. Louis was shocked by the simply task but also couldn't deny the sense of relief. 

"Louis." He whispered softly. In the silence of the room, the man heard him clearly. 

"'My name is Harry." Answered the man in return, handing Louis the glass slowly. Louis had never somebody introduce somebody to him since.. Well, since his new home. He only knew the name of the master of the house, but that was by overhearing it. "Drink. You need it." Said Harry. 

Louis drank carefully with his hands still shaking. His throat felt better after he had emptied the glass and he felt the cool water pool in his stomach. He knew that a pill could easily have been slipped in the drink, and he would wake up feeling sore all over, not remembering a single thing. It had happened more often. However, it was how Louis preferred it. He'd rather not be there during everything that would happen. He started playing with the sleeves of is shirt when the realisation dawned on him.

"Clothes.." He whispered softly. He had not worn clothes in forever. That was not a privilege he was granted. His panic started increasing. 

"You don't remember, do you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows frowning.

"Sir...?" Louis asked him questioningly. His hands were shaking harder. He was confused and scared.

"We got you away from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the loaded subjects.

Panic. Plain panic. Hesitated breaths, painful and insecure. The whip coming down again and again. The seizing muscles. The unbearable pin down there. Screaming until the voice was gone, hand in hand with the soul, leaving Louis’ body. All the memories flashed through his vision. His hearing had an alarming noise constantly repeatonf itself. His master. His life. Everything he had worked on, but mostly worked for. The being that had shaped his life was suddendly ripped away.

It felt like a heartbreak. But also like the biggest relief he could ever imagine. He could finally breath through his hurt ribs, making the softest sound with his breath. In the meantime his heart was ripped out and played with. The worst of all was his head. The train of constant thoughts had suddendly halted. All that was left was the empty darkness. Like he was used to, but the constant worry seemed to have disappeared.

And the best he could manage, all against the rules, was ‘why?’ His voice breaking. 

His eyes met Harry’s and the green seemed like an endless meadow shadowed by sunset. A dark green, showing calmness and guidance. 

A hand was carefully placed on his back, the warmth seeling through the clothes. A feeling that was very unfamiliar to him.

‘Now listen to me..’ a voice echoed. Everything went in slomotion and the lips right before his faced moved, but reality seemed so hard to grasp. 

Louis secretly wondered why he could not have gone more often in a shock like this during the crucial moments he needed it. When the pain was becoming too much or when the games got so de-humanizing that he could not phantom thinking about them. Why did he never feel this dis-connected during the moments he needed it most.

‘Try to move with my hands...’ the endless echo continued, repeated, never stopping. The warmth was now also touching the skin of his belly.

The hands put pressure on both sides, before relieving it.

It took Louis a while to meet the tempo.

He slowly gained consiousness as the rithm continued and the noise in his ears subdued. 

As he slowly opened his eyes he felt the tears streaking his cheeks. Every single tear would result in another slur or sweat thrown at him. But not now. Master was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

What was gone? 

‘Do not worry about that, yeah?’ He recognized the voice being Harry’s. Now, he realized how many rules he had neclegted during the time-being spent in the presence of Harry, a man totally unknown, caring for Louis like he was actually useful. Like he meant something.

‘Are you my new master then?’ He dared to ask, since his punishment was already more than he had in a long time since he regarded any rules anyway. 

‘As I said, my name is Harry and I would appreciate to be named as such.’ To which Louis nodded. 

Harry seemed to notice that Louis was coming down from his panic attack and moved back to the chair he once was in, in order to give Louis more breathing space.

It took a relatively long time for Louis to be grounded fully again. He slowely slipped back, every sense slowely working again. The smell of fresh linen moving back intro his nostrils. The soft touch of cotton against his fingertips. The light brightening the room. The soft breathing of Harry filling his ears, along with the softest whispers of voices far, far away. 

He wondered what would come next. Louis was so used to his habits and knew when to do what. He was now on unfamiliar grounds. Harry might have not officiallt pronounced himsef as master, all Louis could see was a strong man, ready to crush him at any second. To make use of him. 

‘Louis, I understand how overwhelmed you are.’ Louis kept silent while listening to the deep drawl. A clear british accent could be heard. Maybe somewhere east. Louis had bear many accents in his life and therefore had learned much about people just from their way of speaking.

‘I will go now..’ Harry contintued, without waiting for Louis to give a sign that he was listening. Louis’ hands were shaking, fisting the material covering the soft sheets. His heart was still pounding against his ribcage, trying to conprehend what was going on, what would happen.

‘I want you to stay were you are, until somebody comes for you.’ And that was finally something Louis could comprehend. A direct demand, on which he could act obediently. 

He would show his new master how good be could be.

Harry left the room after looking over Louis’ posture once more.


End file.
